This is My Literature Club
is the twenty-second episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Boss Fight: Lancelot vs. Bob Newby Using toy guns, the competitors will race through a forest and fire at as many monsters as they can find. However, there will be encroaching darkness behind them, and they must outrun it, while still shooting the monsters. Whoever can gun down as many monsters as possible wins. Winner: Bob Story Day 52 On the 52nd day, the eleven competitors arrived in the massive fantasy world of Lucifenia, which was surprisingly reminiscent of Ivalice. Luke arrived in a magic puff and handed maps to the remaining eleven, sending them off on their next journey. Karen tracked down Monika and cornered her. Karen: Listen here, I knew from the moment I first saw you that were bad news. You better tone it down, or I swear, I can turn this whole competition around on you. Monika: Hey, Karen, calm down... Karen: You're the one who needs to calm down! You have insider's information, and this entire group of people is practically bowing down to you! Monika: And? Karen: Unbelievable! Lily, Misaka, and Sadako traveled together, until they encountered Sakura and surrounded her. Sakura explained that she only went against Lucina because she was out of the loop. She swore it would never happen again. Lancelot and Mei arrived, intruding on the girls' conversation. Lancelot slid to them that Monika and Mileena were going to take over everything if something was not done. Monika then arrived, forcing the conversation to a halt. She took Lily away from the others for a private conversation. She mentioned Lily's closeness to Mileena, and assured the blonde that she would take them to the finals no matter what. Throughout the day; Lancelot, Sakura, Lucina, and Monika reached the dungeon. They all decided to enter. The Dungeon Music: Re Birthday - mothy feat. Kagamine Len https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCXrHnEMqUM In a large world full of evil and gates surrounded by fire; Lancelot, Lucina, Monika, and Sakura rushed into the dungeon. Monika took off into a forest, where she found a box containing packaged food. Having found all she needed and not wanting to risk a confrontation, Monika left the dungeon. Riding forth, Lancelot came across a castle. The entrance door seemed really heavy, so Lancelot gave his hardest shove to open it. Inside, the knight found a cloaked man standing in front of a sign. He wondered what it could be, until the man threw off his cloak. Music: Stranger Things Theme - London Music Works https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evf-U8he-6o Shocked at the sight of the man, Lancelot read the sign before him. BOSS FIGHT - Bob Newby of Survivor: Upside Down and Survivor: Second Chances 4. Luke appeared and announced that Lancelot had found a Boss Fight, where he would face off against popular winner, Bob Newby. The host explained how the rules would work. The contestant would face off against the Boss in a one-on-one duel. If the boss is defeated, the contestant will be rewarded with supplies and Immunity in the next challenge. However, if the contestant is defeated, it will be labeled a "Defeat", and they will be instantly eliminated. Additionally, if the boss is undefeated, they will prowl the dungeons until someone finally defeats them. Lancelot was more than willing to accept the challenge, and wished Bob the best of luck. The challenge then began. Lancelot: I wish you the best of fortune, good sir. I always rise up to a challenge. Bob: I like your spirit, Sir Lancelot. Let's party! Bob and Lancelot took off into the forest with their guns. They both took their time, but the darkness could not catch up to them, even though it came close. They did not pay attention to the number of monsters they gunned down until the challenge was over. Finally, the hit count was tallied. Bob's count was first, having scored 28 hits. Lancelot's was next... scoring 10. With this, Lancelot admitted defeat. The knight shook Bob's hand and stood before Luke to receive his fate. Luke proclaimed that the boss was the winner of the duel, meaning Lancelot was eliminated. Accepting defeat, Lancelot waved farewell and exited the game. Music: Re Birthday - mothy feat. Kagamine Len https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCXrHnEMqUM Elsewhere in the dungeon, Lucina came across a bundle of blankets. She left satisfied. Elsewhere, Sakura stumbled upon the same castle that Lancelot had found earlier. Defeat Final Words Still in the Running